


93-TOY

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	93-TOY

金元植跟李弘彬在见面的第一天可以说是一见如故，不仅仅是他们同岁，更多的是他们默默不语隐含在动作之中的默契，常常听星光们摀嘴尖叫看90的老大哥们耍粉红，这在金元植心理吃味的要死，拜託！他跟弘彬的93才羡煞团裡得众人好吧！ 

「在焕哥...最近星光怎麽都不说我们93粉红了。」金元植像个怨妇一般挂在李在焕身上，两条手臂在胸前摇摇晃晃，玩手机玩得正欢的李在焕没空搭理金元植的唉声叹气，他蹙眉拍拍金元植的臂膀，有点可怜李弘彬这傢伙了... 

「你...唉...祸源阿...」李在焕像个老头子摇摇头就拍开金元植的手离开，金元植还是一副下垂眼无辜的样子，完全不知道自己做错甚麽，而这话金元植也没多放在心上，反正李在焕已经不是第一次说这样没头没尾的话了。 

时间再往后推几天，网路上的93声量正慢慢减小，所有星光都不抱期待看93互动，只要金元植跟李弘彬说悄悄话都能让93粉舔屏好几天，而李弘彬私底下跟金元植的互动也减少了，加上连日的拍戏行程，能见到面的次数五隻指头都能数出来。 

「你们帮我想想阿！最近弘彬都不理我...」自星光说他们93只剩虐没有甜之后，李弘彬更是火上加油，对金元植各种爱理不理，他宁愿去找车学沇讨打，去找仓鼠毒舌，去找李在焕玩只会赢的游戏，找韩相爀一起想着怎麽恶整哥哥...就是不想跟金元植谈情说爱，所以今晚他召集所有团员想想他们之间到底出了甚麽问题。 

「元植阿...我该说你笨呢？还是很笨呢？还是非常笨呢？」身为领导的车学沇自然是不愿见到队裡的一丝不和谐，但是他盘起腿看着金元植，显然所有人都知道问题出在哪裡，但那位问题本身却是毫无自觉。 

「元植阿...你没救了。」郑泽运一边咬着零食一边说着，这让金元植更慌张了，他想破头就是想不出来哪裡有问题，每天都一样吃饭睡觉上厕所，他没出轨没搞暧昧，生活范围除了有通告之外就是在工作室和宿舍，也没藏甚麽见不得人的东西。 

「所以我说你是祸源阿！」李在焕炸毛挥开一直挂在自己身上的巨大挂件，之后气噗噗的往韩相爀怀裡靠，皱起来的小脸一直要金元植别靠近自己。 

「哥...想想你刚刚在干嘛吧！」 

韩相爀安抚着李在焕，细长的眸子盯着金元植不放，金元植抱着靠垫苦恼的在地上翻滚一圈，但是不灵光的脑袋是没想出甚麽东西，倒是想到李弘彬下午出门前那不屑的眼神...「想哭阿...」 

「我们才想哭吧！你刚刚有个动作...很明显会让弘彬哥吃醋阿？」试图幻想那段记忆，所有人屏气凝神，看着金元植是否能顿悟出其中道理，这气氛简直比大学联考...不！比出道那时还紧张，但他们都太高估金元植的脑袋了。 

「挂件阿！你这臭挂件！洗澡7秒钟的臭挂件！」最后是沉不住气的李在焕抓起金元植的衣领大吼，眼看李在焕已经在发飙边缘，两位坐沙发的老大哥这才将李在焕跟金元植分开，「你！有事没事一直挂在别人身上，你干嘛不去挂弘彬身上阿！」李在焕气噗噗，整张脸胀红，要不是车学沇板起脸让李在焕安静下来，不然明天报纸头条都是他们被邻居控告噪音污染了。 

「但是我媳妇...不是，弘彬不让我挂嘛！」 

「弘彬只是傲娇一点而已，没有甚麽不想。」随着车学沇这番话所有人都点点头，虽然李弘彬嘴上说不要身体还不是诚实的要命。 

「那...我等他回来道歉。」 

「这没办法。」金元植看着郑泽运，对于他口中的没办法是甚麽意思有点害怕，不是觉得的李弘彬不会原谅自己吧？「今天弘彬要在片场过夜。」叹了一口气，好在没有想像中糟糕，不然真是欲哭无泪。 

「那...我要去探班不回来了！掰掰！」说完一熘烟的离开客听，剩下的人面面相觑...嗯！睡觉吧！ 

藉着这股冲动，金元植一哭二闹三上吊终于卢到经纪人带他到片场，到达目的地已经是接近1点的时间，片场依旧灯火通明，金元植到达时非常幸运是演员们的休息时间，还有几部小摄影机拍着这些不为人知的幕后花絮。 

「喔！弘彬阿！你们团员来看你了。」一位眼尖的演员看到金元植赶紧呼叫李弘彬出来，金元植赶紧摆上专业用微笑迎接演员跟工作人员，从人群堆当中金元植还是可以一眼认出李弘彬，看他挂着酒涡往自己走来，阿...如沐春风阿！ 

「元植过来！别打扰别人。」李弘彬领着金元植穿过人群，脸上虽然有着微笑，可金元植还是感觉到了他内心的低气压，就这样他们两人往一间小木屋走，走进一间房之后李弘彬便大力甩上门，「你干嘛来！」对着金元植就是一阵不好的语气，金元植赶紧缩起肩膀，对于李弘彬这样不客气的话语毫不生气。 

「来跟你道歉，你不要不理我好不好？」可怜的下垂眼，漆黑的瞳孔闪烁泪光，撒娇地靠近李弘彬，当然被予以冷眼以及冷斥。 

「道歉干嘛？你不是一直都爱找在焕哥吗？」李弘彬坐上床，金元植顺着趋势跪在地上赔不是，其实李弘彬也不是甚麽冷血无情的人，何况眼前可是他的金元植，那心又更软了，只是嘴上不饶人，气势也...有那麽膨胀一点，但他是真的很心软的。 

「那只是...表达兄弟情，不然我以后只挂你身上？」 

「不了，我还不被你噁心死。」摆摆手拒绝金元植的心意，李弘彬让他从地上起身，金元植像是一隻狗一样的到李弘彬身边巴结，将头靠上李弘彬肩膀，金元植像隻软骨动物挂在李弘彬身上，原本没脾气都气到火冒。 

「滚！不然我逞罚你。」 

「好啊！如果惩罚我可以让体消气的话。」李弘彬瞪大眼睛，没想金元植会讲出这种话，看来真的是不怎麽聪明了... 

「怎麽逞罚你？」脱力的倒在床上，李弘彬眼神死无神望着天花板。 

「随便，你开心就行。」金元植可怜兮兮望着李弘彬，已经不管李弘彬会给甚麽人道还是不人道的待遇，他巴着人不放，直到李弘彬直起身子眯着大眼看向自己，「怎...怎麽了？」 

「你知道这裡是哪裡吗？」浮出坏笑，李弘彬问了一个不明所以的问题，金元植先是偏头，但他可不敢再招惹李弘彬生气，唯唯诺诺的说出不确定是不是李弘彬要的答案。 

「小、小木屋？」 

「嗯，对一半。」没有否认金元植的解答，李弘彬下了床走到一个橱柜面前，「这裡呢…是专门给情侣住的小木屋，所以…」从那橱柜裡慢慢拿出许多东西，在看到这些物品之后金元植是瞪大眼睛，「来吧！你应该知道要怎麽做。」 

当李弘彬跟着经纪人到片场后，他一来就是如火如荼的拍戏，好不容易今天的部分拍完了，他也拖着自己的行李放到工作人员分配给他的房间，基于习惯，李弘彬都会细心的翻翻房间的柜子或是衣橱，所以当他翻到这橱柜裡的东西，他还吓了好大一跳，原本还想通报给工作人员，也许是哪对情侣忘记带走的，但当他到走廊上听见也有人在房间裡发现这些东西之后，李弘彬便摸摸鼻子回到房间。 

「之后我上网查了一下，是这家小木屋提供给情侣用的。」李弘彬翘着腿坐在椅子上看床上的风光，金元植全身赤裸，因为嘴裡被塞了口球而无法好好回应，只能嗯嗯阿阿的发出碎吟，双手被囚禁绑在床头，大腿被分开到极限，下身正精神抖擞到颤出透明液体，「舒服吧？」露出带着酒窝的笑容，自从他单方面跟金元植冷战开始已经很久没有没看到这样子的金元植。 

「还有很多玩具可以选喔！」李弘彬在床上排列出还没被玩的玩具，拿起一副拟真阳具，按下开关前端还会旋转，李弘彬勾起微笑将在金元植体内的玩具拔出，伴随着肠液，整个内穴已经因为这玩具变得柔软，但那外表虽然也是阳具的模样，可动也不动怎麽都碰不着搔痒难耐的地方。 

李弘彬换个玩具塞入金元植体内，因为突然的空虚让金元植还扭腰渴求，直到穴内再一次被物体撑大填满，，金元植扬起头拱着腰，脚尖也在洁白的床铺上勾出摺痕，大腿倒是迎合没有阖上，李弘彬舔了下唇，这风景煞是好看。 

爬上床，李弘彬的下身早已经起了反应，他吻上金元植下垂的眼角，顺势吻掉挂着的晶莹泪珠，「我帮你挑了好东西，包你满意。」顺着金元植姣好的线条往下吻，停留在挺立的红点上，软舌包复着舔舐，金元植的呼吸以及轻吟更加煽情，过度分泌的唾液也从口球留有的洞口流下。 

金元植的感官已经完全聚集在胸前跟身下，脑到晕晕呼呼无法思考，在现实还有迷濛中徘徊，这时取代所有的是从胸口传来的疼，之中还带有酥麻，一边依旧是被李弘彬柔软的舌包复着，另一边...是乳尖被甚麽夹起的感觉。 

「哼嗯...」金元植稍稍低头，看见原本被李弘彬用手指逗弄的红樱被乳夹夹起，比起刚才更显血红，李弘彬听见金元植明显的叫声抬起头，看着他似乎对自己这番小动作而更加有感，但是还没结束，李弘彬他舔舐的离开红肿乳尖，一样用乳夹夹起，他慢慢下吻，经过所有人都羡煞不已的六块腹肌，还在上头吻出三个青紫的痕迹，随着动作慢慢下滑，金元植也慢慢将感觉下放，最后不意外从尖端传来温热的包复感。 

「嗯...嗯..」因为口球无法好好说话，金元植只能像这样压抑自己的呻吟，快感全集中在一个地方，绑在床头的手不安分的左右扭动，随着李弘彬吸吮的动作，腰肢也跟着上下移动，最后是忍俊不住直接爆发在李弘彬口中。 

李弘彬吐掉嘴裡白色的体液，大眼因为慾望蒙上一层水雾，本来看着无辜的表情此刻却是多了占有以及霸道，金元植因为高潮的快感身子还在抽蓄，李弘彬哪会放过这点让金元植更加性感的机会，他用手重新抚弄有些疲软的柱身，另一手来到身后，那拟真阳具被金元植紧紧吸附在穴内，稍微抽出一点紧接大力往裡撞去，金元植舒服的勾起脚背。 

「我们元植阿...太性感了。」李弘彬的声音已经变得低沉，在肚脐旁边一吻，李弘彬打开阳具的开关，伴随震动而高吭的哼声让李弘彬满足，因为才体验到高潮的感觉不久，敏感的身子根本无法再承受多馀的感觉，偏偏最敏感的穴内还有肉柱都被玩弄着，金元植只能哭着求饶。 

「怎麽…不要？」李弘彬无辜的嘟起嘴，他看着金元植惊恐而慌乱的神情，手上的动作却是加快不少，金元植简直要疯了，摇着头频频说不，可怜兮兮的人表情惹人怜爱，「你不是舒服的吗？看看这裡一抽一抽的。」鬆开紧握柱身的手，那重新立起的肉柱正抽蓄而且滴落许多透明液体，在后方紧压按摩棒的手指偷偷播了开关，更加快速的抽动让金元植想逃。 

「不准动！这是惩罚诶。」听完李弘彬的话，金元植赶紧停下扭动的身体，他闭起眼睛，最后还是不敌身体的本能而让下身铃口爆发，二次发洩的金元植不停求饶，就算无法说话还是可以听见啜泣的声音。 

「受不了我们到此为止好不好？」李弘彬的声音变得温柔，眼神也没了刚才那般佔有，看着金元植发自内心感到害怕，李弘彬有自觉是玩得过火，手指轻轻抚着金元植的脑袋，将乱翘的髮丝顺好，在额头上一吻，紧接就要解开金元植的束缚，只是被绑的人却意外不想让李弘彬这麽做。 

对上金元植的双眼，李弘彬发现其中未退的情慾，他解开沾满唾液的口球，重获发言权的金元植咬上李弘彬的手指，力道不大，比起疼更像痒。 

「笨弘彬，我要你进来...」单单只有玩具根本满足不了金元植渴求李弘彬体温的慾望，细长的双腿缠上李弘彬细的不像男人的腰，「你不是也难受吗？」那裤档金元植已经注意很久了，就是期待高温的火热进入，没想到在想像实现之前动作的人却率先停止，这让金元植怎麽可能忍受下来这口气。 

「你还行吗？」用手抹掉金元植嘴边低落的唾液，他不过不想看到金元植痛苦而已。 

「只要是你怎麽都行。」金元植说的坚定，低沉的嗓音抽动李弘彬的心弦，李弘彬坦然一笑，他压上金元植的身体，在瞬间脱去全身衣物，手指伸入已经柔软湿润的小穴裡，看来是不用多加扩张了，而且...看看金元植那搔痒难耐的表情，李弘彬将金元植可望已久的火热送进体内。 

「阿...深点...」享受着李弘彬给予的快感，肠壁紧紧包复在李弘彬肉柱上，很轻易地就描绘出李弘彬的形状，体内最深处也被轻易开拓，完全不是刚才那种塑胶玩具可以比拟，金元植紧抱李弘彬的后背，腰肢也随着李弘彬的出入而摆弄着，整个房间的温度又高了不少。 

「弘彬...豆儿...嗯...全、全部给我...」咬着李弘彬的耳垂，李弘彬稍稍撑起身体就能看到金元植无辜的模样，李弘彬笑着，他对准金元植的薄唇就是一阵深吻，两人唇舌相交探询对方嘴裡的甘甜，已经发洩过两次的金元植身体极为敏感，李弘彬仅仅是滑过腰肢也让他全身颤慄。 

「当然...」进出的动作还在持续，李弘彬拔下一直夹在乳尖上的乳夹，乳尖因为这部短时间的压迫更显鲜红，李弘彬舔舐着快要出血的地方，少了酥麻刺激转换成了湿滑柔软，下身又渗出许多液体，两人的腹部早经湿湿黏黏。 

「不行了...」即将迎来第三次高潮，金元植绷紧身子准备迎来这无法言喻的快感，但是在即将勃发之前，李弘彬暗暗勾起坏笑，从身边拿起一支细长银棍，毫不心软的直接往渗出液体的洞口插入，金元植先是轻呼，紧接着是从底部传来的，一阵一阵让人头皮发麻的鲜明触感。 

「哼嗯...豆儿...哈...你给我放了甚麽？」 

「嗯...尿道按摩棒？」李弘彬也不确定是不是叫这名字，他看着那根细棒子完全末入金元植的顶端，剩下手指能穿入的扣环在外头，李弘彬稍稍按了下顶端，金元植忍不住直接发出呻吟，「暂时还不能解放阿...」自己可还没到最高点，只能让金元植在委屈一点了。 

「好奇怪...」从没体验过这种怪异的感觉，前后夹击的快感让金元植处于崩溃边缘又无法释放，前列腺被不停刺激，只能嘴上哭着求李弘彬放开。 

「快了...阿...」李弘彬加快速度，声音也变得低沉，最后一次撞入金元植体内，深深地在裡头注入精华，也顺手勾住金元植前方的勾环，用力一拉，那种爽快感是金元植从未体验过的。 

「射了很多呢...」满意地看着不断从前方窜出的液体，低落在床铺上沾湿了被单，然而不仅仅是白色的液体，在之后透明的体液让李弘彬大惊，他吻上金元植的唇，看着他羞耻的要把脸藏起来，李弘彬笑着要金元植别害羞，他挺喜欢的，「第一次看到你失禁。」说着顺便帮金元植解开早已发红的手腕。 

金元植颤抖着身体跟李弘彬讨抱，老实说这感觉自己也不反感，反而得到以往没体验过的快乐，他撒娇的在李弘彬肩膀吻上痕迹，之后轻轻咬下，「很舒服...」那是另外一种快感，「抱我去洗澡...动不了了...」双腿发软无力，金元植简直不敢看现在的床上有多糟。 

李弘彬叹了气无奈，但还是把金元植横抱起走到浴室， 在关上门的那瞬间李弘彬回过头忘了凌乱的床铺一眼，这玩法...好像上瘾了怎麽办？


End file.
